idle_skillingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tilling
Tilling is unlocked after clearing the Desert and is generates crops used to brew potions in Apothecary. Ascension does not reset or change any aspect in Tilling, but Rebirthing resets both crops owned and Tilling level. Tillers Up to 8 tillers can be hired to till crops on 8 plots of land. Each tiller has a Value and Speed variable which can be upgraded. Upgrading Value increases crop yield ( ) and the amount of tilling EXP awarded ( ), while upgrading Speed increases the rate crops and EXP are tilled ( ). EXP is randomly awarded as tillers are working. The first tiller land plot is provided for free and an additional 7 can be purchased when prerequisite H2O levels are met. Tiller Types and Perks In addition to Tilling EXP, each individual tiller earns Land EXP over time as well, which is used to open better Tillers and perks. The amount of EXP they earn can be increased by supplying varying amounts of dirt, clay, and a random crop to their plots. There are 5 types of Tillers which are based on their Land Ranks. 4 types are unlocked as they gain EXP by tilling and the last one is purchased through the Gem Shop. Each tiller type can be swapped at any time which might be useful for optimizing specific crop yields. However, using the highest type of Tiller will usually generate the most crop yield. As Land Rank increases, unique perks are unlocked that boost efficiency and crop yield. Crops 20 base crops are unlocked when tillers reach a specific level, but this requirement varies depending on every individual plot. Darkmode Crops The Spelunking Update (v4.00) added 20 new crops. These crops need both Tilling level to grow them as well as Construction upgrades to unlock them. These crops statistics can be accessed by clicking on the black toggle button in the upper right corner of Tilling screen. Tilling Boosts Cards Unique Tilling cards can be earned while tilling crops on the screen (only light mode crops). Each crop has its own card and only drops while its respective crop is being tilled. However, card drop bonus does not influence tilling card drop rates. Other * Potions: Show/Hide table |- | style="text-align: center;"| | Baba Donakka | Badonkadonk Potion Now Boosts More Things (Fish. Crops. Flowers. Brew Speed. Dmg) Its Boost is Increased to the Power of X (caps at 2) |- | style="text-align: center;"| | Nevasettle | Forewordi Potion Now Boosts More Things (Damage. Ores. Tank EXP. Crops) Also +1 Applied Bonus per 5 Aberrant Monsters (does not improve) |} * Perk tree perks: ** +5% double crop chance (up to 250%). ** +3% crops for every mythic pot owned (up to 150%). * Rebirth perks: ** Potato Veins, +1 Tilling starting levels after Rebirth (up to +40). ** Oresome Fishtastic, increases crop gained. * Training perks: ** no.8, 10% crops gained (up to 990%). * Mastery perks: ** crop gain (up to 184%). * Pet passives: ** ID14 Penguin, 20% tilling crops per lvl. ** ID31 Hyena, 60% tilling crops per lvl. ** ID38 Puppet Ball, 100% tilling crops per lvl. * Research tanks: ** Yellow Tank 4, bonus 1 (increases crop bonus of Oresome Fishtastic Rebirth perk). ** Pink Tank 2, bonus 2 (more tilling crops). ** Purple Tank 5, bonus 1 (bonus away time in Farming areas). ** Blue Tank 2, bonus 1 (additional max levels for Oresome Fishtastic Rebirth perk). ** Blue Tank 3, bonus 3 (more tilling crops). ** White Tank 3, bonus 1 (bonus crops for every red Land overlevel). * Smithing crafts: ** Mythical Serfdoms, Djinnic tier - up to 4,000% tilling land EXP. ** One Swing Pick, Gaxial tier - times X crop gain for each star of Cool (blue) Cash. * Tinkering gear: ** Warrior Axe, 17% crop land EXP. ** Blood Screamer, 50% tilling EXP per H2O lvl. ** Viking Horns, 20% tilling EXP per H2O lvl. ** Chilled Veins, 80% crops gained per tilling lvl. ** Sweatpants, 10% crop land EXP. ** Combat Knife, 25% crops gained per tilling lvl. ** Creeper Shield, 1.5% tilling EXP per H2O lvl. ** Carrot Charms, 20% crops gained per tilling lvl. * Golden ball Arcade shop: ** 4% tilling crops (up to 800%). * Asylum shrines: ** Scavenge, +5% bonus to all forms of resource collection per lvl. * Contracts shop bonuses: ** grants Shop 3, bonus 4 - 10% more crops harvested , up to 110% (+100% with Perfectionist. * Gem Shop purchases: ** Mystical Tillers gain +100% crops, have +100% speed and give a +25% crop bonus to all other tillers. Category:Farming